fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Kacy
Hunter Kacy (ハンター・カシー Hantā Kashī) is a Second Lieutenant in the Garrison using the codename Blast (ブラスト Burasuto). He was a member of the group of officers that was assembled to eliminate former War Lord Hashirama Mazoku. He is currently an officer in the 105th Assault Battalion commanded by Lieutenant Colonel Maynard. Appearance Hunter is a rough-looking young man of average height and weight. He has pale features, emerald-green eyes and his purple hair is styled into a large Mohawk. both of his ears are pierced with a silver bolt and he has several tattoos which remain hidden underneath his uniform. Unlike the vast majority of the Garrisons regular troop, Hunter wears a white, ankle-length cloak that features a hood that is attached to the cloak's collar, each with a button that resembles the Garrisons insignia that fastens the cloak. Beneath this his outfit is more common for privates, wearing a simple white double-breasted trench coat tied with a black belt, worn together with white-coloured trousers and black military boots. Personality Hunter is a stubborn, short-tempered, strong-willed, and impulsive person who is often considered to behave like a delinquent more than a soldier. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about him numerous times, he often attempts to maintain a detached and "cool" demeanour, usually without much success. Hunter has a weird and complex sense of honour... He is often disrespectful and he rarely addresses officers by their rank and he refers to them without using honorifics unless he desires to do so, which he rarely does. Relationships Hunter does not along with his superior officer, disagreeing strongly with his harsh variant of justice. The feeling is mutual, Kimblee treats Hunter with barely concealed contempt, even at one point expressing a desire to have him thrown out of the Garrison. |-| Magic Council= |-| Other= |-| }} History Magic & Abilities As a second lieutenant Hunter has authority over all the soldiers ranked bellow him and he personally commands his own platoon of approximately 30 men. Physical Abilities Impressive Strength: Enhanced Speed: Heightened reflexes: Exceptional Durability: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Magic Abilities Great Magic Power: As a second lieutenant in the garrison, Hunter possesses a considerable amount of magic power. Magic Explosion Magic (爆発の魔法 Bakuhatsu no Mahō): Is a Caster Magic that allows Hunter to create explosions of varying sizes. Explosion Magic works by utilizing the user's own magic to cause the Eternano in the air to rapidly increase their kinetic energy, moving at a much higher rate to allow explosions of varying levels of power to be brought from relatively simple motions. He can manipulate the explosions produced to some extent, steering the explosion toward the target for improved accuracy. He sometimes suffers somewhat from the impact of his explosions due to recoil but the overall effect is minimal given his physical prowess unless he uses a particularly devastating spell. He has been seen using massive explosions without any negative effects. His range with this magic is not particularly impressive, as it does not appear to exceed 50 meters. This severely limits it's use in mid range combat and renders it completely useless in long-range engagements. Hunter almost always uses his explosions to supplement his hand-to-hand fighting. He can extend the range and force of his physical attacks by using an explosion following or in conjunction with his strikes. He can propel himself across the battlefield in the blink of an eye and perform unorthodox manoeuvres to catch his opponent of guard. *'Blast Cannon' (爆破大砲 Bakuha Taihō): A simple spell, Hunter fire's an explosion at his target from one of his open palm's. Though it is simple in nature it can be used in a variety of ways, to push away a target, fly through the air and destroy something. Hunter can use it to follow up his hand-to-hand movements so as to take his opponent by surprise. The purpose of this spell is to acquire a target and assault it with extreme prejudice. **'Incineration Cannon' (焼却大砲 Shōkyaku Taihō): A more advanced version of "Blast Canon", this spell's primary objective is to completely annihilate his target. Hunter holds of both his open palms out and unleashes a massive explosion towards his target. The recoil from this spell is immense, Hunter dislocated his arms the first time he used it. *'Blast Rush' (爆破驀進 Bakuha Bakushin): Hunter releases an immense explosion from his palms allowing for amazing acceleration. He can then use smaller explosion's for jet propulsion by aiming them in another direction to perform unpredictable and unorthodox manoeuvres whilst still on the move. *'Explosion World' (爆発の世界 Bakuhatsu no Sekai): Hunter projects a powerful explosion from his position, the explosion is omni-directional and explodes outwards affecting everything around him by ripping the earth to pieces, blowing people, objects and other things away as it explodes, inflicting severe damage to his surrounding area. Equipment Assorted Others Equipment Gallery Quotes Trivia *The characters physical appearance is based off of Bazz-B from the "Bleach" series. *Like Kain Dressler, Hunter has . Category:Garrison